


Oasis

by elonicabyss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lotor gets some long awaited peace, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elonicabyss/pseuds/elonicabyss
Summary: Complete and utter contentness is hard to come by. Lotor is lucky in that regard.





	Oasis

Being the exiled prince of the Galra empire, as well as a member of the Voltron coalition, didn't leave many free days for Lotor. 

It was rare that he could get a good nights sleep, let alone a vacation. It was not ideal, but it was something he had come to accept in the past years. Though, despite everything, he always yearned to see one of the planets he had spent his childhood on. One last time. 

His favorite was called Oază, or in laymen terms, Oasis. 

The few nights that the prince would get more than a few hours of sleep, he would dream of it. Daibazaal was his lineage. His ancestors. But Oază was his home. 

~

After Lotor had joined the coalition, he became closer to the paladins. Albeit, they didn't trust him at first, but over time, they started consider him a valuable member. 

Especially Keith

He had developed a relationship that was somewhat superior to the ones he had with the other paladins. He was closer with the young blade. He could let his walls down a bit. Vice versa with Keith. 

Lotor never imagined it could get better than this. He had people who cared if he died, which was surprisingly rare for him. And he even got to witness some of his late mothers culture. He had never been to Altea as a child, so he had never known what it was like. Even after his mother passed on, he had very limited access to Altean records, due to the hostile relationship between the two planets. 

He also had a partner. Someone to hold at night, and wake up to in the morning. 

Lotor was in fact, quite content. 

But for some reason, the universe decided to give Lotor another gift. Something he never imagined he could have again. 

Oază. He had been gifted the lands of Oază. 

The planet was not habited by an intelligent species, at least not originally. It was more of a vacation spot for elite royals to come to, before the war had started. 

Now, it was his. 

-

He never thought he would set foot on the lovely planet again. Never inhale the crisp scent of clean oxygen, the sound of critters frolicking about, and streams dancing along the paths. 

He never thought he would feel so warm again. To feel the sun of Oază was a blessing Lotor could never get enough of. 

He lied in the soft, feathery grass, his eyes half lidded, tired enough to sleep, but too in awe to look away. 

He was broken from his daze by a soft hand on his shoulder.   
He looked up to see Keith staring down at him, gifting him a smile nearly warmer than the sun. 

He silently sat down next to the prince, adding his most welcomed company to the peace. Lotor rested his head on the shorter mans shoulder, and let out a content sigh. He felt fingers running through his hair, and he let his eyes shut, a smile plastered on his face. The prince couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by how lucky he was. 

That was the last thing that went through his head before he succumbed to a long, well deserved slumber.


End file.
